Beneath the Skin
by Joutsenlaulu
Summary: [Sirius & Remus] Freundschaft, die unter die Haut geht.


**Beneath the Skin**

_Freundschaft, die unter die Haut geht_

„Das ist nicht dein Erst."

Diesen Satz hörte Sirius wohl nun schon zum zehnten Mal, doch an seiner Entscheidung würde auch dieser nichts ändern. Frech grinsend zwinkerte er seinem besten Freund zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vergiss es, Moony, ich werde das durchziehen", war Sirius' knappe Antwort, während er nach seinem Geldbeutel griff und ihn Remus entgegenstreckte. Auffordernd hoben sich seine Augenbrauen, doch der Werwolf stand nur mit verschränkten Armen da und sah zur Seite. Genervt schnalzte Sirius mit der Zunge und rollte mit den Augen.

„Komm schon! Ich brauche deine Hilfe", sagte er, ein wenig sanfter und hoffte, dass er auch diesmal zu Remus durchdringen würde, so wie er es in ihrer Jungend immer geschafft hatte. Er war ein wenig aus der Übung, denn er hatte schon lange niemanden um etwas gebeten, doch als er Remus' Seufzen hörte, wusste Sirius, dass er gewonnen hatte. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und er drückte seinem Freund den Geldbeutel in die Hand, ehe er sich in den großen, schwarzen Hund verwandelte, dem er seinen Spitznamen aus Schulzeiten zu verdanken hatte.

Remus blickte äußerst unzufrieden drein, zog sich aber dennoch den Mantel an und verstaute die Geldbörse in der Innentasche.

„Na los, bringen wir's hinter uns", grummelte er schließlich und öffnete die Tür. Der Hund stürzte sogleich nach draußen, mit dem Schwanz wedelnd und freudig bellend.

„Manchmal glaube ich, dass du masochistisch veranlagt bist, Sirius", meinte Remus vollkommen ernst und sah den Schwarzhaarigen, der sich mittlerweile wieder in seine menschliche Form verwandelt hatte, stirnrunzelnd an. Dieser schenkte ihm nur ein schiefes Grinsen und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich möchte es eben spüren", erklärte Sirius, wusste jedoch, dass es Remus nicht verstehen würde. Das konnte er ihm aber auch nicht verübeln, schließlich hatte dieser schon genug Schmerzen durch seine monatlichen Verwandlungen erlitten.

Vorsichtig lugte der Animagus um die Ecke und als er feststellte, dass die Luft rein war, ging er einfach los. Remus hastete ihm hinterher und für ihn schien das Gespräch immer noch nicht beendet zu sein.

„Hast du nicht irgendwann genug?", fragte Remus verzweifelt.

„Nein", lachte Sirius. So langsam fand er Moonys Einwände wirklich amüsant, denn dieser wusste genau, dass Sirius ein Sturkopf war und seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen würde.

„Willst du mir wenigstens verraten, was-?"

„Nein!"

Mit diesem letzten, entschlossenen Wort, blieb Sirius stehen und versperrte Remus den Weg.

„Wir sind da. Und ich möchte, dass du hier wartest. Falls irgendjemand auftauchen sollte, der mich kennen könnte, dann zähle ich auf deine magischen Fähigkeiten."

Remus strich sich mit der Hand durch sein graues Haar und wünschte sich, niemals mitgekommen zu sein. Doch jetzt konnte er Sirius nicht mehr alleine lassen, schließlich war dieser immer noch ein gesuchter Schwerverbrecher. Ganz genau aus diesem Grund hatte er sich wohl auch eine Gegend ausgesucht, in der nur Muggel lebten.

„Na gut", brummte der Werwolf und machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand, Sirius schon beinahe verscheuchend. „Geh schon."

„Danke, Remus", erwidere Sirius mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen und wandte sich dem Gebäude zu, vor dem sie standen. Wenn Remus nur wüsste, was er vorhatte… Gut gelaunt öffnete Sirius die Tür und ging hinein.

Ungeduldig sah Remus auf die Uhr. Nun wartete er schon zwei Stunden und von Sirius war immer noch keine Spur. So langsam hatte er wirklich genug. Am liebsten würde er sich irgendwo hinsetzen, aber er wollte nicht riskieren, Sirius einer Gefahr auszusetzen. Seine Augen suchten wachsam die Umgebung ab und seinen Zauberstab hatte er immer griffbereit.

Als er plötzlich die Tür knarren hörte, zuckte er unwillkürlich zusammen. Sofort merkte er jedoch, dass es nur Sirius war. Erleichtert atmete Remus aus und konnte sich nun endlich entspannen.

„Und?", fragte er und sah seinen Freund erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich habe jede Sekunde genossen", feixte dieser und Remus konnte nur genervt aufstöhnen. Wie hatte er es geschafft, diesen Humor all die Jahre auszuhalten?

„Lass uns von hier verschwinden. Wir reden, wenn wir wieder im Orden sind", sagte Sirius und wusste, dass Remus nicht protestieren würde. Vernünftige Entscheidungen waren normalerweise seine Spezialität.

„Sirius Black, wenn ich noch eine Sekunde länger warten muss, bis du-"

„Sag bloß, du bist neugierig?", fragte Sirius gespielt überrascht und lachte, als Remus so aussah, als würde er ihm am liebsten erwürgen. Sie waren in der Küche und Sirius kochte Tee für Remus – als Entschädigung für die lange Wartezeit.

„Ist ja gut… ich zeig's dir", willigte der Schwarzhaarige schließlich ein und begann sein Hemd aufzuknüpfen. Gespannt beobachtete Remus ihn dabei.

„Na, wie findest du es?", fragte Sirius schließlich, als er auch das Schutzpflaster entfernt hatte und das neuste Werk, das seinen Körper zierte, zu sehen war.

Remus klappte der Mund auf und seine Augen weiteten sich, als würde der Geist von James Potter persönlich vor ihm stehen. Er brachte kein Wort heraus und sein Blick wanderte langsam von Sirius' Brust zu seinen Augen.

„Dachte ich mir schon", lachte Sirius und senkte seinen Kopf, um ebenfalls einen Blick auf sein neues Tattoo zu erhaschen.

Es zeigte einen Hund und einen Wolf, die nebeneinander saßen und hoch zum Vollmond blickten.

Langsam klebte Sirius das Pflaster wieder drauf, um die gerötete Haut zu schützen und zog sich sein Hemd wieder an. Remus war immer noch vollkommen sprachlos, aber Sirius glaubte, Tränen in seinen Augen glitzern zu sehen. Doch als Remus näher trat und ihn brüderlich fest in die Arme schloss, war seine Stimme vollkommen gefasst, als er murmelte:

„Wehe du verlangst von mir auch so eins."


End file.
